spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Olden Days (Spongeorama)
The Olden Days is the sixth episode of Spongeorama. Transcript episodes starts of with Spongebob walking down the street heading towards the Pizzatorium getting to grab lunch. When he opens the door, he trips on a mop on the floor and starts sliding over to the concession stand. He bangs his head on the stand and a ketchup bottle falls and squirts all over him while falling. The bottle lands on his balls and he starts to scream “AAAHHHHH!!!!” and cover his balls. starts laughing and takes pictures of Spongebob’s funny pose and posts it on youtron. Spongebob: You guys stop laughing! It's not my fault there was a damn mop on the floor when I came in! Some Guy In The Background: Sorry! walks into the bathroom to clean himself up, and starts mumbling to himself. Spongebob: Stupid mop. I hate you mop. Danm… MOP! punches the mirror in front of him and it shatters into pieces. Some glass gets into his eye, Spongebob screams, and the screen cuts to black with a siren going off. AT THE HOSPITAL. PatTron: How did this happen?? Spongebob: Well, you see- of the sudden he sees that his doctor is watching a video where the person talking sound like him. leans over and sees that it’s the video where Spongebob had had his accident and complained about it. Doctor: Heh, heh, that’s funny. when he looks up he sees that his patient IS the guy in the video and he puts his phone in his pocket as fast as he could and then looked at Spongebob as if it was nothing. Doctor: Um… Spongebob: You know what, screw the glass in my eye, im gonna get my own treatment! scene cuts out of the hospital and into the house and Spongebob is all of the sudden fixed (like most cartoons). Spongebob: See, my treatment worked! Sandy Cyborg: This is still a bad thing though. What are we supposed to do about you becoming a meme? Spongebob: Wait- I’M A MEME?? WHAT THE HELL! Sandy Cyborg: Yeah! Look there's even a page on meme.robo! looks at Sandy Cyborg’s IPhone 129 and sees that there is a page on meme.robo called “KETCHUP IN DA BALLZ!” and Spongebob goes into a shell. Spongebob: Ohhhh…. This is as bad as Kelpy G liking to say “Hobknocker!” Sandy Cyborg: Really? Thats a lot, you know… Spongebob: Actually, no. THIS IS AS WORSE AS CALAZ’S GRAMMAR! Sandy Cyborg: AHHHHHHHHHHHH- Spongebob: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- hours later Spongebob and Sandy Cyborg: AHHHHHHHHH- okay let's stop. Spongebob: I can’t believe this. Memes were funny at first, but what the hell kind of name is “KETCHUP IN DA BALLS!”? Sandy Cyborg: Well, we can go ahead and protest. The headquarters for meme.robo are right here in New Bikini Bottom so… Spongebob: LET’S DO THIS ALREADY! and Sandy Cyborg are outside meme.robo headquarters and protesting for memes to stop taking over the world. Sandy Cyborg: WE DON'T NEED MEMES! Spongebob: WE ARE SICK OF THESE STUPID MEMES RUINING PEOPLES LIFES! (Meanwhile, in the headquarters...) Jack Firearm (CEO of meme.robo): Oh, damnit. Butler: Yes, sir? Jack Firearm: Push the button, please. of the sudden a big giant punching glove hits Sandy Cyborg and Spongebob with it. {BOIINNGGG!} Sandy Cyborg and Spongebob: AAAHHHHHHH! land in a pool of hot lava. Spongebob: OH! OW! Sandy Cyborg: OWIE! (1 hour later.) Spongebob: Well, one thing I learned today is you can never stop damn memes. Sandy Cyborg: True that. is silent. Meanwhile, back at the Pizzatoriam... Poster: New special! KETCHUP IN DA BALLZ special! All ketchup pizza! Eugene The Cheap: I am recognizing fewer and fewer things these days. {The end.} Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:ElectroElf Category:2016 Category:Spongeorama Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Percyblu